What if Bleach characters became teachers? an oc story
by neveana
Summary: Bleach characters decide to be teachers?... Senbonza high school... A really infamous school for its students... This is an AU in which bleach characters become teachers, not what their jobs were... Cover photo is mine, I have the right to use it. (Contents in cover photo collage are not mine, but the editing laid all on my lap)
1. First day, chapter 1

**[A/N: I'm going to be in this story]**

"Setsu!" said a grey haired girl. "Yea, yea, I'm coming!" Said a light teal and black two toned haired girl. She ran down the stairs and jumped five steps high down. She came up to the table and looked at the grey haired girl as she said, "Neko, I'm in charge of breakfast duty, take a bath." "Kagami Setsuko, you always get up late, it's the first day! You don't wanna be late! Let's just eat dog food" said Neko. They turned into dogs and both ate dog food. "_I'll never get used to this easily."_ Was in Setsuko's head. After this they took a bath. There were two bathrooms. Neko took a bath downstairs, while Setsuko took a bath upstairs. They changed into their new high school uniforms. So much for the first day. Setsuko went in front of the mirror and looked at her navy blue uniform, with a white triangle in the middle, lined by bright red lines. She wore the blue-almost-black and maroon flippable jacket part of her uniform. _"Something's missing..." _She thought. She looked at her legs, and thought, _"stockings, right..."_ She took her stockings and wore them. It was supposed to be white socks, but, she liked her legs not shown, so, she wore white stockings instead. She ran down the stairs and said, "Neko! We're going to a not-so-normal school. We're going to _Senbonza Junior Senior__ high. They teach us about our powers. Turn back into a dog. I'm going to use Shunpo to get us there quickly." Neko turned into a dog and Setsuko carried her. She started using Shunpo around thecity going to school **[A/N: I don't need a car (puts on sunglasses)]**. She stopped on the school rooftop, and Neko and Setsuko enjoyed the view. They finally got the urge to get inside their classroom. They were the first ones there. Setsuko looked at her watch and read the time; 6:35 a.m., she chose her seat; a dark, shadowy corner. Neko sat in the opposite side; a bright window. 6:39 a.m., all of the students arrived. Setsuko saw her sister, Kagami Jiruu. Setsuko didn't greet anyone, because her aim is to not be noticed. But, there was this guy; he saw her in the dark corner, isolated in shadows. He came up to her, and asked, "hello, what's your name?" _

"Oh, you can see me?" She replied

"Of course, _who can't?" _Answered the redhead **[A/N: all of the characters are OCs of mine, and my friends']**

"Um... The people around you?"

"...I've never heard anyone answer back to me before..."

"I'm the first... As you were saying, my name is Kagami Setsuko, _nice to meet you_..." She said in a Tsundere-ish voice

"Mine's Yokohama Akashi... _Nice _to meet _you_..." He said in a grudgy voice, putting his hand on her desk

They had a never ending staring contest. Setsuko's face was blank, while Akashi's was serious, with furrowed eyebrows. All of a sudden, someone shouted out, "guys! Look! Hand Mirror and King Vermillion are having a stare off!"

And thus, the teacher came. Akashi sat beside Setsuko. They gave each other dirty looks, and here, class started...

**Hello! A note from me... Don't mind the random things listed in the title. I will write chapter 2, this is going to be long I believe... Anyway, more characters are popping up so stay tuned for chapter 2!... See ya!...**


	2. Getting along, chapter 2

"Good morning class..." Said the teacher. "Good morning Sensei!" The class said. "Class, _get used to this,_ my name is Sensei Kurosaki Ichigo. I am your adviser this year..." Said Ichigo. Setsuko just had a blank stare at their Sensei. And Akashi was holding his laugh from coming out. Ichigo looked at the attendance. It was _weirdly _not put in order. But, it was fine. He called,

"Suzuki Tsukina?"

"Here..."

"Yokohama Akashi?"

"Here..."

"Momoiro Kitsune?"

"Here..."

"Inushi Neko?"** [A/N: weird name for a dog-human...]**

"Here!"

"Kuromuro Sodako?"

"Here..."

"Kaito Kira?"

"Here!"

"Kaneko Suzuki?"

"Here..."

"Shizuoka Shiro?" [**A/N: another dog-human]**

"Here!!"

"Kagami Setsuko?"

"Here..._"_

_"_Shirogane Jiruu?"

"Here!"

Akashi, failing to hold his laugh, got his jacket an exploded with his face in it. Setsuko looked at him, and slapped the back of his head with her hand. "Ow... Setsu, that hurt!" He said. "What did you call me, Bakashi?" Said Setsuko, she doesn't like other people calling her that, but soon she'll accept. They gave each other dirty looks, **[A/N: Setsuko has a more mature, shadowy look] **and got their heads back in class. Ichigo discussed some rules, and saw a spirit flying around Setsuko. And she was looking at it. Ichigo thought, "_hmm... This one has low spirit pressure, but can see ghosts, which means, she has **high spirit pressure, **and the only way to control spirit pressure, is to be... No! No way! A **Shinigami?**"_ Setsuko read his mind, and said, telepathically to Ichigo, "_yes, I **am **a **Shinigami, **Sensei..." _Ichigo had a short pause from writing on the board, after all, Setsuko has a Ninja/Shinigami bloodline. Ichigo continued writing, and the rest of his class time, he would look at Setsuko, and she would stare right into his eyes, creepily. The time was 8:30 a.m. Ichigo's class was finished. "Goodbye and thank you, Ichigo-Sensei!" Said the class. "Same to you, class..." Ichigo said, while doing a back-hand wave. Next teacher was a girl. She had short, black hair, and squinted eyes, as their Social Studies teacher. She had white strings, braided into two, dangling from her hair. "Good morning class... I am your Social Studies teacher..." "Good morning, Sensei!" Said the class. "Class, my name is, Sensei Soi Fon, nice to meet _you_..." She called attendance, **[A/N: sorry, can't write long...] **and started class. She taught about the class rules, and called people one by one and introduce themselves to her. She would record them in a notebook, and gave them free-time. Akashi and Setsuko _still _didn't like each other. They talked to each other for a bit, and, they shared their reactions in meeting their adviser. They had a roast battle, a race outside (Setsuko won, of course), and talked about their abilities. Akashi had a bloodline of Ninjas (Yokohama clan) and Setsuko had a bloodline of Ninjas and Shinigamis (Ninja: Shirogane clan, Shinigami: Kagami clan). They became good friends, and an hour passed without knowing anything at all. They went back to their seat and Soi Fon said, "Goodbye, class!" "Goodbye and thank you, Soi Fon-Sensei!" Was the class's reply.

**The next class will be good. Stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Unexpected turn-ups, chapter 3

A new teacher came in. She wasn't as tall as her students. She had tar black hair with a few strands of hair in between her eyes, purple eyes, and a beautiful smile. "Good morning class! I'm your P.E. Teacher, Sensei Kuchiki Rukia!" Everyone was struck, they usually get quiet teachers, but, this one's different, she's got something exciting up her sleeve. She called attendance, and then asked their abilities. Each teacher has a different student name order, hers was by strength.

"Kagami Setsuko? Presence and ability type?"

"Here. Ninja and Shinigami type..."

"Yokohama Akashi?"

"Here, Ninja type..."

"Kaneko Suzuki?"

"Here, Ninja Jutsu type..."

Rukia thought, "_I have the right obstacle course for you..._"

"Shirogane Jiruu?"

"Here, plant type"

"Suzuki Tsukina?"

"Here, Nightmare tentacles..."

"Momoiro Kitsune?"

"Here, dragon-fox-demon type"

"Inushi Neko?"

"Here, transformation type..."

"Kuromuro Sodako?"

"Here, ghost type"

"Shizuoka Shiro?"

"Here, transformation type..."

And Rukia said, "we're going to have an abilities test, get ready..."

**[Time skip for space]**

They all went outside to the gymnasium. There were obstacle courses suited for each type. Rukia divided the students into groups.

Group A: Ninja:

Kagami Setsuko

Yokohama Akashi

Kaneko Suzuki

Group B: Plant (or anything with tentacles):

Shirogane Jiruu

Suzuki Tsukina

Kuromuro Sodako

Group C: transformation

Momoiro Kitsune

Inushi Neko

Shizuoka Shiro

Then they started. The courses were races. First was Group A. Setsuko looked at the obstacle course. There was high jumps, fight simulators, holograms, and the final one, dodging sharp metal objects (holograms). The other two, Aimi and Akashi, were tensed, while Setsuko slowly transformed into a Ninja Shinigami. She got her scissors hanging from her belt, and split them in two, turning them into Katanas. Akashi transformed into a Ninja. His necklace turned into a Katana. Suzuki transformed into a Ninja Jutsu master. She had no sword, or Katana. Rukia went up to Setsuko and whispered into her ear, "in the second stage, do Shikai, third stage, Bankai, okay?" Setsuko nodded in response, "yes". The whistle blew, and she started with Shunpo. She jumped high with Shunpo, and she reached the platform. Akashi and Aimi were stupid to forget that Setsuko was half Ninja half Shinigami. She reached the second stage, she unleashed her _reiatsu_, and used her Shikai. "Cover, Kagero!" And her Katanas/ Zanpakutos were connected into two chains, made of solid shadows. The blades' color turned into transparent black (shadowy) and the hilts was attached to her hands by black solid shadow bracelets. She looked at the simulation, and _Hollows _appeared. "_Did Sensei Rukia plan this?_" She thought. Akashi was stunned, seeing all what happened. Suzuki was even more surprised, seeing her cousin's abilities, she never seen Setsuko's abilities in years... They were shocked. But, that didn't stop them. They continued the race, seeing Setsuko at the third stage. She unleashed _even more reiatsu _and set up her Bankai, as Sensei Rukia said. Akashi stared at her transformation. All of a sudden, Akashi blurted out, "Setsu! You're so fast! How'd you do that?"

Setsuko just kept on dodging, defending, blocking, and even checking her blind spots. **[Which means she doesn't have any] **and she easily crossed the finish line without a single scratch. Akashi crossed a few seconds later, and followed by Suzuki. Setsuko was talking to Sensei Rukia about something, in her natural form. Setsuko nodded with a "yes" and walked outside.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapters... I will make up with chapter 4, BYE~~~~~**


	4. The past, chapter 4

They were back in class. Well, yeah. It was break time. They ate their food, talked with friends, and relaxed a bit. Setsuko was alone, not like her sister forgot about her! Jiruu was actually looking for her, she looked at Setsuko, but still said, "Oi! Akashi, where's Setsuko?" Akashi replied, "always where she was, _her seat..._" "Where's her seat?" Jiruu asked.

"Over there, a dark corner..."

"Dark as always..."

She walked over to her. "Jiruu... I thought you forgot about me...?" Setsuko said.

"Ah!! Setsuko... I thought you didn't see me...?"

"(Turns head) I have expanded eyesight..."

"_I wish **I **had expanded eyesight to see you..."_

"You know, I _can _read minds..."

"SETSUKO, STOP READING MINDS!!!!!"

And, this yell, was heard around the whole classroom. There was sudden silence. Everyone turned to look, but, Setsuko and Jiruu dissapeared. Apparently, Setsuko triggered her Shunpo, and they were outside, "(face palms), Jiruu, how many times? Don't yell at me, it causes attention, and _I don't like that..."_ Setsuko lectured.

"(Sigh) I'm sorry, Setsuko..."

"It's fine, just, don't do that again..."

"Okay..."

Setsuko used Shunpo again to go back to class. They went back to their seats. Setsuko laid her head on the table in her arms, crossed. She had a flashback of Elementary school.

**FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hatake! Give back Neko! You're choking her!" Said Elementary Setsuko.

"Bark! Bark! (Setsu! Help!)" barked Neko.

"Tsk! As if! You're so short! You can't reach your dog!" Said some certain jet-black haired, Galaxy blue eyed idiot.

"Hatake! (Kicks behind knees) give her back!"

**[A/N: sorry for confusion, Setsuko was 4th grade at this time. She still doesn't know Neko can turn into a human.]**

Hatake's legs gave in and he kneeled down. Setsuko jumped over him with using Shunpo. She grabbed Neko and ran away. She stopped. Saying, "I'm sorry, Hatake, but, nothing goes against my orders..." Hatake ran after her. Setsuko tried running away. He grabbed her red uniform vest, and pulled her up. "_Nothing goes against your orders__, _huh? Tsk! As if!" Setsuko was about to cry. But she didn't! She Shunpo-d her way out. She hid in a tight area. It was shadowy. She was grasping her neck because Hatake was choking her. She petted Neko on her head. Setsuko placed Neko on her head so she won't carry her anymore. She walked home. As soon as she reached her house, she locked the doors. She hugged Neko, she started crying. Yes, she was such a depressed kid. No wonder how she ended up being _emotionless._ She went through grade 4 with honors. Grade 5 was tough. She cried even more. Then, she sadly had Anorexia. She was able to survive. But, there was a backstory. Hatake found out she had Anorexia, he wanted to help. "Setsu...ko..." He stammered, "do you... By any chance... Want to take a stroll?" "No... I'm fine, Hatake, thank you..." She drank water after their conversation. Hatake got _seriously _worried. Days passed, and Setsuko _still _wasn't cured. Hatake got to a point, where, he was desperate to help his victim. He _was _her bully, but now, he's her older brother figure. He cared for her. Even if she didn't want to eat, he would still try. And, finally, the result, was a success. She started eating. "Hatake-san, are you still going back to bullying me?..." Setsuko asked. "(Blushes, stammers) I-it d-depends-s..." He slapped the back of her head. "But don't take that part easily!" Hatake said. "Ow... Hatake-san! Baka!" Setsuko complained. They both continued to talk. That was the start of an unexpected friendship.

**END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Good morning class!" Said a teacher coming in. Setsuko was lost in thought, in fact, drowned in thought. She wasn't paying attention to anything. She just sat there, practically lifeless. Her eyes were white, even if one of them are already white. She looked dead, but she was alive, her body fell on the floor, as her spirit left her body. Her spirit suddenly went into another realm, it was full of sand, as pale as her, and she flew into a palace. She explored it, forgetting about school.

**Hey guys! Oh my goodness, I am... Wow... There was supposed to be a chapter 5, but chapter 3 and 4 were short, so, I put them together. Stay tuned for chapter 5, I don't know the plot, but, keep reading... See you!**


	5. Unexpected meeting, chapter 5

"Setsu!" Neko continued, "wake up! Setsu!" She shook her body, trying to wake her out of her sleep. Setsuko _couldn't _wake up, her soul parted from her body. She's _not _dead, she just meditated too much into the past, she actually _time travelled_ into the past in a wrong dimension. If her soul _dies, _her body dies as well. She just has to be careful, or she'll be asleep forever.

Setsuko's POV:

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo, what brings you here?" Said a certain white haired, squinted eyed man, with a creepy smile. "Ano... I- I don't know..." I replied. "Oh I'm so rude, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Ichimaru Gin, what's your name?" Said Gin-san.

"Kagami...Setsuko..." I mumbled.

"Oh, nice name, you like music, music child?"

"Y-yes... Apparently, I honestly don't know where the heck am I now..."

"Well, Kagami-chan, you can stay here for a while. Are you a Shinigami, _Arrancar, Visored, _or _Quincy?"_

"I'm a Shinigami... And half Ninja if you know what that is..."

"Ooh, a Shinigami..." He had a really mischievous smile on his face.

"Gin-san, are you... Okay?" I asked. I felt so stupid.

"Ah! Of course, Kagami-chan! I'll leave you here, I'll go now, try not to get caught by others, lower your spiritual pressure, okay?"

"Okay, Gin-san..." I said, with a confused smile.

**AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~**

"Is she okay?" Asked the teacher, "she passed out, is it normal?"

"Well, Sensei Shinhoin, I know her a lot, and I know what happened" said Neko.

"It's _Sensei Yoruichi _to you, and please continue,"

"She meditated deeply into the past, her soul left her body, and she couldn't wake up..."

"Oh, is that so...?" Asked Yoruichi

**BACK AT HUECO MUNDO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Setsuko's POV:

I walked around the palace, more like _ran _around the palace...

"Who's there?..." I heard in a deep voice, I hid behind the wall trying to hide my spirit pressure. I turned behind me to see a man, with pure white skin, green eyes, and black hair. I could've sworn I was looking into a mirror. He had the same face expression as I had. Our hair was quite similar... His eyes were green, _emerald _green I suppose. His Zanpakuto was pointed directly at my throat. And suddenly, by instinct, I Shunpo'ed away. My frontal hair was cut, making the black fading dissapear. The black fade came back after a series of inhalation. I felt something cold on my neck, the guy's Zanpakuto was at my throat, _again. _This time, it was hard to escape, he was holding the other side, I felt an aura around him, he wanted me to die in silence.

"Before you kill me, I should at least... Know your n-name..." I stuttered, being careful of the Zanpakuto in my throat.

"Ulquiorra Shiffer, and yours?" Ulquiorra replied, deepening the Zanpakuto in my throat... Making me unable to breathe

"K-Kaga...mi...S-Setsu...ko..." I uttered, being choked...

"Nice name..." He replied back, and stared at my pale face for a few minutes, until, I blacked out.

**AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Setsu..." Said Suzuki, with a little sadness in her voice. Setsuko's finger twitched, and her eyes opened. "What the hell are you crying about?" Setsuko said in her normal voice. "SETSU!!!!!" Suddenly, a grey-haired female with ears and a tail jumped and tackled Setsuko. "Neko..." Said Setsuko. "Setsuko! Are... You... Okay?!" Jiruu said in between pants, "I ran all the way here to check on you!" "I'm fine, Jiruu. I finally met my male double. But he had pure white skin, emerald green eyes that are flatter on the top, and no light-blue-teal fade." Setsuko replied.

Jiruu: You must've hit your head on the floor too hard...

Setsuko: nope, spirit-parting, and I'm pretty sure about _time travel..._

Neko: you... WHAT?!

Suzuki: no way! Where were you?!

Setsuko: an Ichimaru Gin said I was in _Hueco Mundo..._

Ichigo and Rukia were outside the clinic door. They heard each and every bit, and had the same thought, "_this year's going to be interesting..."_

**HI!!!!!! I can't tell if this was short or long, but, well, YEAH!! I finally got Hueco Mundo in... I'll try Soul Society in the next chapter, and also what happened to Setsuko (a.k.a. me) while she was out. Btw, I forgot to say, Setsuko has this necklace that helps in healing her without any struggle. I forgot to mention that... COME ON! ITS BEEN FIVE CHAPTERS!!!!! FIVE!!!!! Dang it... Anyway, bye!**


	6. Setsuko's background chapter 6

Talking

_Thinking_

_**Thinking in deep state**_

**Highlighted words**

_Important statements in thought_

Important statements while talking

**Reminder: Ulquiorra and Setsuko pairing, I can't do Ichigo or Ichimaru, sorry...**

**STORY BEGINS~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

So, we all know Ulquiorra choked Setsuko until she blacked out, right? Here's what happened...

Ulquiorra: Lord Aizen, I spotted a Shinigami around the hallway... What should we do?

Ichimaru: _Ah... Kagami-chan, I said don't get caught by others, not to get caught..._

Aizen: where are they now?

Ulquiorra: here...

Ichimaru: _Kagami-chan..._

Aizen: a female? She's got guts to enter Hueco Mundo alone...

Ulquiorra: I found this on her neck, it tangled around my Zanpakuto when I choked her...

Ichimaru: _thank goodness Kagami-chan, you didn't die..._

Aizen: Gin, examine this... (Gives Ichimaru Setsuko's necklace)

Ichimaru: uhh... HAI...

(A few minutes later)

Aizen: any information?

Ichimaru: well, Ka-- (cough) I meant, the owner's name is Kagami Setsuko, the former head of the Ninja Shirogane Clan, **also **the new head of the Shinigami Kagami Clan. Age 17, previous injuries; 45; 10 bruises, 10 deep wounds, 5 stabs, 3 deaths, 17 ambulance rescues (bedside). This necklace has all her information, it was too much for me to remember, but I do remember one other thing, this is a **healing necklace.** She is practically connected with it, sort of like a Zanpakuto.

Aizen: hm... I think I could make her into an **Arrancar **without hurting her...

He injected a **Hollow **spirit match into her necklace. A... Wolf? He put the necklace back on Setsuko. And the necklace started glowing. She woke up after a mention of her nickname.

**PRESENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She was out the whole 4th period and so. All she could think of is her head ache. It was dismissal, and all students went downstairs. Setsuko got a book out, and started drawing. She drew what happened in Hueco Mundo. Until someone tapped her back. "U-Ulquiorra?!" Setsuko exclaimed. Ulquiorra became a teacher at **her **school! **HERS! **It could've been another, but it had to be! Ulquiorra looked at her, and said, "I'm not a teacher here. I'm still the same as you saw in Hueco Mundo." He said, pointing at her book. She held her necklace, and sunk her hand deeply into her chest. To her _'incredible' _surprise, she had a hole, in her chest. She looked at Ulquiorra, she grabbed his arm and pulled him outside the waiting area. "What did you do to me?!" Setsuko got furious, Ulquiorra started sweating, nervously.

"I didn't do anything..." Ulquiorra replied

"Yeah, like heck you did..." Said a deep, defending voice

"I-Ichigo-Sensei!" Setsuko stammered

"Ichigo..." Said Ulquiorra

"Hey, aren't you supposed to pass out the lesson plans for this year?" Ichigo stated

"U-Ulquiorra... I-Ichigo-Sensei..." Said a confused Setsuko

"You're supposed to call him _Ulquiorra-Sensei_... Manners, Ms. Kagami..." Ichigo stated

"Oh, Ichigo... I'm not a teacher here, I'm from the past..." Ulquiorra defended

"Stop arguing... It's very clear about your argument, this is really childish!Stop it, NOW!" Setsuko said in an emotionless voice, but, sounded more like a command...

The two males sweatdroped in how she controlled a thirty-year-old Strawberry and an around-her-age pale boy's arguement which was kinda stupid. "(Sigh) Ms. Kagami, you know... Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked

"Yes..." She replied in an emotionless voice

"She visited Hueco Mundo, so, Lord Aizen told me to watch over her..." Answered Ulquiorra

"My head hurts..." Setsuko complained

"(Sigh) Kagami, go to the clinic..." Ichigo stated

"Okay..." She was about to topple over, then Ulquiorra caught her

"Never mind, I'll escort you to this, _clinic..."_ He said in an unusual voice, more like a sweeter, but emotionless one

Setsuko was about to **punch **his face, but her arm dropped. And then everything went black, again. She woke up, in the clinic. Ulquiorra watching her, creepily. She just closed her eyes, and meditated into the past. This time, she thought about Soul Society, she brought Ulquiorra into this. The last time she was in Soul Society was, when she lived there. Like about 10 years old, but, since she wanted to go back farther, she went back in four or five years old. This was the time her Clans got attacked. Yes, Clans. As in, four years old, her mother, Shirogane Kaori, a Ninja, died in the attack. Setsuko was the new head, at just four years old. At five, after adding some Shirogane Clan members, her father, Kagami Hikari, died after an ambush. This made Setsuko mad, and so, being heiress, she became Clan head. As for Shirogane Clan, their heiress, Shirogane/ Kagami Jiruu, got her title as Clan head. They split the Shirogane members into two groups, the ones who chose to stay, and the ones who were loyal to Setsuko. The Kagami Clan was formed again. Setsuko left to join the academy, for Shinigamis. She graduated, at age seven. She joined the Division 13, where her Kuudere attitude got mixed with a little Tsundere. She met a lot of good people. Some even respected her, but she was just seven, always underestimated by grown-ups, always ignoring people. **[A/N: cousin's ****OC] **She met Kaneko Suzuki. She had red hair, fading to purple, to indigo, and bright red eyes. She became her best friend, **[BTW, she met her in the Rukon District] **they were the same age, and after Suzuki's eighth birthday (Setsuko's younger by 3 months), Setsuko offered Suzuki to be part of the Kagami Clan, as her adopted cousin. Of course, she squealed, and said, "YESSSS!!!!!!" Gosh, she was happy. Setsuko taught her Ninja Jutsu, Kido, and Kaido. She was a master, second to Setsuko, of course, she taught her everything. At age 9, Setsuko found a girl with grey hair, fading to white, and teal eyes, in the Rukon District. The girl was deeply sick. She helped her, she said her name was Inushi Neko. Setsuko invited her to dinner. Well, she had a sister, Shizuka Shiro. Same hair, and light blue eyes. They were separated before they died by their parents. So they have different last names. Setsuko grew fond of her strays, and she talked to Jiruu, her sister, about adopting them. They had to choose which to adopt. "Shiro, I'll choose you..." Jiruu said. Jiruu and Shiro had a connection. They were very, very, close... "So, that leaves you and me then, huh? Neko?" Setsuko stated. Neko embraced her Clan head and adopted sister. At 10 years old, Setsuko and Jiruu had a mission in Karakura town, Japan. They secretly brought Neko, Shiro, and Suzuki. Setsuko brought her **Healing Necklace** since Earth is more than she thought. They visited a shop, where most Shinigamis get their _Gigais. _"Hello, what can I do to help you _four?" Said a man, with a hat, a military green kimono, and clogs. **[Anything suspicious? Count who came to Earth, you'll see] **"uhh... Actually, five is the number of us here, you forgot me..." Setsuko corrected, stepping forward. The man jumped in surprise, "H-how long were you there?!" "Long enough..." _Setsuko deadpanned. He gave them tea and sat down in the living room. "What're your names?" The man asked,

"Shirogane Jiruu"

"Kagami Setsuko..."

"Kaneko Suzuki "

"Inushi Neko"

"Shizuka Shiro"

"Those are very beautiful names, but really unusual..." The man added.

"Ehem?... Your name now, man..." Setsuko demanded

"Sheesh! Kagami-sama! My name is Kisuke Urahara..."

"I apologize for her behavior, Mr. Kisuke, she's a Clan head, got used to demanding..." Jiruu apologized

"By the way, I have to get your Gigais..." Urahara said, standing up

**Hello! Wow, I can't tell if that was long or not! Anyway, I'm sorry if there are OC parts in Bleach characters. I have only finished 8 seasons due to the limitations of Netflix. This story will focus more on OC back stories, I only added Bleach characters as teachers because I couldn't think of names. Suzuki is not mine, she is my cousin's. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy and...**

**Sayonara~~~~~~~~~~~**


	7. Denial

"Whoa!" Setsuko opened her eyes and looked at Ulquiorra. She seemed to still be in the clinic. Ulquiorra's eyes were stil closed, clearly saying he was still in her head. Setsuko internally screamed, "_GET OUT OF MY HEAD BAKA!!!" _

"Ah!" Ulquiorra's eyes opened in shock, "Sestuko, why did you scream at me?!"

"You had to _simply _get out of my head, it invaded my privacy!" Setsuko shot back

"Then why did you leave in the _first _place?!" Ulquiorra answered back

"SHHH!!!!!" Said the nurse, shushing them

"Sorry..." They said

"Ulquiorra, if you need to watch me, you have to go to school as well" Setsuko stated

"Hmm, something that you know. I'll be okay with it." Ulquiorra replied.

"_Ulquiorra-- black hair, pale skin, green eyes-- name-- I GOT IT!" _Setsuko thought.

"Your name could be... Midori Kagero, or would you like Midori Kuroda?" Setsuko asked

"I'm fine with Midori Kagero. But what about my appearance? I don't want my future self to recognize me. I--" he got cut off by...

"I'll deal with that, for now, let's go home, I'll decide some styles for you..." Setsuko continued

**At home...**

"So, where do I sleep?" Ulquiorra asked

"On my bed..." Setsuko said casually

"Wh-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! IM NOT SLEEPING WITH _YOU...__!"_

"No, I'm getting a mattress and sleeping on the floor, why are you so _dirty minded?" _Setsuko asked, sarcastically

"N-no I'm not...!" Ulquiorra stammered holding his blush

"Hehe... You're such a pervert!" Neko said from behind

"No...!" Ulquiorra denied

"Anyway, I'm going to start to look for hairstyles and boy's clothes. My dad left some clothes here before he..." Setsuko continued with a sad tone, "never mind! I'll go start looking" she said with a tiny, but fake smile

"Okay..." Ulquiorra said, with a curious worried tone

"Don't worry about her. She'll be cold and hostile in the beginning, sometimes even pretend that she's fine... But when you get closer to her, she'll shoot you more tiny, cute, but real smiles, and be more open. She might even cry in your chest~" Neko teased

"Wh-what?" Ulquiorra pretended to not know anything, hiding his blush away.

"You'll see~" Neko left out the room

"Hmm, weird..." Ulquiorra whispered to himself.

(Thud)

"Oh! Sorry! I was so caught up in my book--" Setsuko was cut off

"So, did you find anything?" Ulquiorra asked

"Uh... N-not really..." Setsuko stammered, "but I found a Senbonza boys' uniform lying around. I used to belong to my friend. He moved away before school even started." She handed over a ton of school supplies to him.

"There aren't really much supplies, just a bag and some rulers, pencils, pens, etcetera..." She continued

"Okay. Your friend, she said something about our _fate?_ I don't really believe anything she said--" he was cut off

"Shh! I hear something..." She shushed

A Hollow's scream was heard from a block away.

"I'll go get that..." Setsuko got out of her body and dashed out the window.

"Setsuko...!" Ulquiorra shouted, peeking out the window, seeing Setsuko was fine.

"Take that!" Setsuko cried out before she pierced her sword in between the Hollow's eyes.

"I'm starting to think you're admiring her..." Neko said coming inside the room

"No I'm not!" Ulquiorra denied

"Hmm, okay... Here she comes now!" She replied

"That wasn't worth my time, but, I had to save a soul..." Setsuko said, dryly while going inside her Gigai

"So, what about my disguise?" Ulquiorra asked

"I figured one out..." She replied back

**After a while...**

Ulquiorra had his black hair cut short, his frontal hair is now covering the top of his eyes, and wearing the Senbonza uniform.

"Perfect," Setsuko said

"Wow! Setsu, you did a good job!" Suzuki said with enthusiasm

"Thank you..." Setsuko said, humbly

"But, there's one more thing... You have to pretend you're my best friend." Setsuko said

"Okay...?" Ulquiorra wasn't sure about the idea...

"I'll call you Kage-kun from now on, and you call me Setsu-chan..." Setsuko instructed

"Alright... Setsu-chan...?" He replied unsurely... He did understand, right?

"I'll go enroll you. You stay here and watch the house. I'll also get extra clothes from the mall. I feel like doing a lot today..." Setsuko said

"Okay..." He replied. He sat on Setsuko's bed, and stared at the clock; 1:30 p.m., Setsuko left out the window using Shunpo. Ulquiorra asked, "Neko, Suzuki, where's the mattress? I'll go get it for Setsuko..."

"The storage room..." Suzuki replied with her face near her phone

"Okay thanks..." Ulquiorra replied, getting up finding the storage room. He opened one door and found it. He got his hands on the mattress and he pulled it back to Setsuko's room. He unfolded the mattress and found a blanket and pillow laying inside. He set it up, and waited for Setsuko.

**4:30 p.m.**

"I waited..." Ulquiorra said to Setsuko

"Well, it's _my _fault anyway. I have to cook dinner and setup the cabinet." Setsuko replied

"I want to help. It's surprising you can cook--" he was cut off

"Of course, I _can _cook. What are you expecting me and the others to eat?" She asked

"Point..." He added

"Well, I better go do my errands. Can you help--" she was cut off

"I can help, the cabinet setup sounds easy..." He said

"Oh, okay. The pieces are in the box over there. All you have to do is attach, fold, and find a good place to put it." She said

"Got it." He replied

**End~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Domo...**

**Well, I did something wrong. I forgot to say that I made a Tsundere version of Ulquiorra. He's still the same but he acts a bit Tsundere-like. Anyway, I'll update the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**サヨナラ‼︎**


	8. Ulquiorra's first day

Setsuko woke up to be the _first _person to be awake. It was 5:00 a.m., school started at 6:45 a.m.. She prepared everything. Their breakfast, snacks, clothes, and all the basic mom stuff. She took a bath, and when she went out of the bathroom, Ulquiorra was standing there, waiting for her to finish. She was already dressed in her uniform, but, forgot the stockings. She rushed to her room mainly because her skirt was stupidly short. She wore her stockings and started waking up the others. Suzuki didn't want to wake up, so, she got Hatake's voicemail in her ear. Suzuki woke up finally. She took a bath in the other bathroom.

"Where's my ID? Setsu-chan?" Ulquiorra asked trying to get used to the nickname

"You're going to have your ID picture shot today. So, I'm gonna have to fix your hair..." Setsuko replied, grabbing a hairbrush (not hers)

"Okay..."

After a while, she finished fixing his hair. Until she noticed: she forgot her _own _breakfast

"Meh, it's fine. I don't care I can bring snacks instead." She said, packing her snacks

"What are the subjects today, Setsu-chan?" Kagero, a.k.a., _Ulquiorra _asked

"Uh, I don't know. They're giving our textbooks today. It's actually the second day" she replied, outside of the window, floating

"H-huh?" Neko curiously looked up, "Ne?! Setsu?! You're floating?!"

A tick mark appeared on Setsuko's forehead. Ulquiorra climbed out the window as well and floated.

"Of course, an Arrancar..." She said, "Alright! Everyone! Let's split up into groups... We don't want to get caught in a large group, do we?"

"_Nope..."_ Was all the others thought. The groups were numbered as 3. Jiruu with Shiro, Aimi with Neko, and Setsuko with Ulquiorra. They all walked to school. But Setsuko and Ulquiorra were floating in mid-air. To others, it was only Setsuko, but to them, it was both. When they reached the campus, Setsuko brought something out of her bag. Another bag.

"Setsu-chan, what... Is _that_?" Ulquiorra asked

"Oh, _Kage-kun_, here's your portable Gigai. Go to the bathroom and put it on."

"Okay..."

After putting it on, he went out, with his uniform on of course.

"This feels... Different..." He said, amazed a little

"Of course, you will feel more solid now." She said, making a point

"Hm, okay..."

**In front of Ichigo-Sensei...**

"So, Ulquiorra, you will stay here until I say so, and Kagami, stay inside. I don't want any telepathic interference. Got it?" Ichigo said

"Yes sir..." They both replied, feeling like Ichigo was lying

**In the classroom (for Setsuko)**

"What is taking sooo long?" Setsuko whispered to herself

"Okay, class, we have a new student. Ul--" he stopped and looked at Setsuko for help. She rolled her eyes and telepathically said, _"oh, so now you ask? It's Midori Kagero"_

"Uh, Midori Kagero..." Ichigo continued with a "thank you" face at Setsuko. She shot back a normal look.

"Where do I sit?" Ul-- Kagero asked

"There, beside Kagami over there..." Ichigo pointed at the clearly visible empty seat beside said Kagami (Setsuko)

"Thank you, _Sensei..."_ Ulquiorra said. He sat down beside Setsuko while Neko, Suzuki, and Kitsune were fangirling around. Setsuko sneered at them. And they immediately stopped.

"Psst!" Ulquiorra whispered to Setsuko

"Ne... Kage-kun, what is it?" Setsuko replied

"Setsu-chan..." He continued, "what's the lesson...?"

"Oh... Ichigo-Sensei isn't teaching..." She said

"What _does _he do?"

"He is our adviser, more like our main teacher. But, he will teach 4th period, Cultural Arts..."

"Oh... You should have told me in the house..."

"Sorry, I didn't _want_ you to know that Ichigo was our Sensei..."

"I... Understand..."

Suddenly, a little boy came inside the classroom, more like _busted _into the classroom.

"Kazui, what the _heck _did you do?" Ichigo asked

"Kazui... You mean... _Your son_?" Sodako asked (read first and second chapter)

"Yes--"

"_Otosan... _Where's _Haha_?" (Otosan is dad, Haha is mom)

"The clinic..." Ichigo replied, staring at the door

"Thanks Otosan!" Kazui said, walking outside

"I can, fix the door, Sensei..." Akashi said, coming from outside the door

"Akashi, you're late..." Ichigo said

"Sorry, Sensei..." He bowed

"Anyway, the punishment _is _your offer... Okay, you're kinda off the hook for today." Ichigo said

"Thank y--" Akashi was cut off

"Stop you're embarrassing yourself..." Ichigo said

"Oh, uh, okay..." He said

**After a few moments...**

"Class, I've got an announcement..." Ichigo continued, "Yokohama Akashi _isn't _joining us for the rest of the semester..."

"Why?" Neko asked

"Well, ms. Inushi, he will be switching with someone else..." Ichigo said

"Who?" Kitsune asked (read chapter one and two)

"A _guy _named Mitsuhiro Izumi..." He replied

"I-Izu-kun... HATAKE'S BACK?!" She yelled but luckily no one heard

**End~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Domo...**

**Yet, here's the new chapter. I did this after I posted my third story, "an apocalyptic life". Make sure to read that. And also make sure to read "a shot of looks; Kuroko's Basketball x Naruto crossover". Make sure to read that. I'm a newbie here. And I absolutely love other people's ideas. Make sure to review and give me an idea for the next chapter.**

**サヨナラ‼︎**


	9. Extra chapter: Love strikes

**"Hello" **Filipino (Phillpine language)

"Hello" English

**Begin!**

Akashi switched classes during the intermission.

"Yokohama, don't forget the door later..." Ichigo said while not looking

"Yes, Sensei..." He said, smiling

"Bye, Sensei!" He said with a small, but honest smile as he went out. Then, a guy with blue hair, red eyes, and was really tall, taller than Setsuko a little, (yes that's tall in that class) went inside and greeted Ichigo

"Good morning, Sensei!" He said happily, but it wasn't annoying. (Not like Kise Ryouta that Baka) Setsuko couldn't help but beg Ulquiorra to cover her. Izumi walked to the back and Setsuko, like a Tsundere, blushed and hid behind Ulquiorra. She wasn't trying to achieve attention though. She was frustrated so bad that Hatake and Izumi were back.

"What was--" Izumi was cut off

"That was nothing. It's none of your business..." Ulquiorra told him, covering Setsuko

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Ul--Midori Kagero... And you must be Mitsuhiro Izumi, Setsuko's friend?"

"Actually, I'm her _Kasintahan, how do you know her?" (Kasintahan is 'sweetheart' or 'M.U.' In Filipino. I'm Filipino so I know this)_

Ulquiorra moved to the side, and Setsuko was seen. She didn't know what to do... Was it to stand there and blush, or hug him and greet him? She didn't know... Until Izumi hugged her first. Shivers ran down her spine. Her face was incredibly red from what happened.

'_Shoot! What am I supposed to do?! He said '**Kasintahan**'! I thought we--' _Setsuko thought

"_We didn't break, Hina-chan..." _He said telepathically. Setsuko wasn't her real name. Truth is, she changed it in Soul Society because she was the daughter of an orchestra conductor.

Her real name was _Hajime Hinata_, daughter of _Hajime Hikari_

**"Bakit mo sinabi ang totoong pangalan ko?" **Setsuko asked in Filipino (it's read as: Why did you say my real name?)

**"Kasi, dati ka pa sa akin. Noong nasa Pilipinas pa tayo..." **He replied (Because, you were mine before. Since we were in the Phillipines...)

**"Alam mo, makulit ka. Sinabi ko na sa'yo, dati pa tayo nag-hiwalay..." **(You know, you're stubborn. I already told you, we broke up a long time ago...)

**"Ah, talaga? Sa _Soul Society _ba yon? Eh, bale na. Ikaw pa ang mahal ko..." **(Oh, Really? Was that in Soul Society? Eh, whatever. You are still the one I love...)

**"Izumi... Totoo ba yon? Mahal mo ako?" **(Izumi... Is that true? You love me?)

**"Oo, Setsuko. Ikaw yong totoo kong Kasintahan. Wala nang iba..." **(Yes, Setsuko. You are my true **Kasintahan. **No one else...)

"Okay, then, you're still my **Kasintahan.** **Mahal kita!**" She said, hugging him. (Mahal kita is I love you in Filipino)

"I missed you..." He said

"I missed you too..." She said

They pulled back and Setsuko asked Ulquiorra to move to the next seat. Ichigo came back inside with everyone's face red. Because they were blushing. Ichigo continued Homeroom while they were listening.

**End for now~~~~~~**

**Domo...**

**Hi! I missed you guys!**

**I wasn't able to upload anything at all this week. I swear, I'm stupid. Classes haven't started yet, AHHH!!!! I'm sixth grade! Nuuuu I can't believe this!**

**Anyway, I just wanna say, everything has been working out since I got here. I have met an _active _user; HOPEHATE07. Read their story, (idk what's their gender) Avenging the souls lost. It's actually good in my opinion. I love it.**

**God bless and Sayonara!!**


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT:

**Domo...**

**I won't be active for a long time... My school will start soon so I have to give this iPad to my parents... I won't be making much updates for a long time now. I'm sorry that you had to read this, I won't be active for one-two weeks. But I won't forget you guys... I might come back though, in a long time. I'll see you soon, dear readers. **

**God bless and Sayonara!!**


	11. dreaming

Then this girl woke up from her dream.

_'I really miss Earth...'_ She thought. She was in Soul Society, sleeping while she was on her shift. She would be absent for a while, like a week before the second week. Let's just say she'll be absent for a week.

Yes, those days were a dream. (Pls. Don't kill me...)

She had dreamt of another person, who appeared to be her. Had a different name too, as well.

_Shwook!!!_

She barely dodged a needle.

_'Ah, shoot. I slept on my shift...' _She said while grabbing her Zanpakuto.

"KUROGARI!!!!!" A new voice came in

"E-eh?" Was all she let out

"You slept on your shift!!!!!!" Her captain yelled.

"Sorry, Captain... I-I uhh... I didn't sleep enough last night..." She said, flawlessly lying

"Seijuro, how many times do I have to tell you...?" Her Captain asked, uncertain

"Wh-why are you frozen like that?" Seijuro asked, coughing out blood

Her Captain pointed at her. She had a Zanpakuto run through her.

"It's fine, I just need to pull it out..." And she pulled the Zanpakuto out, harshly

"Isn't it... Painful...?" He asked

"No," she said while the hole in her started to close, "why else did I join the 11th division?"

There was no scratch on her, not even the hole that had closed. She healed faster than with the 4th division's help.

She had literally no medical records disregarding the check-ups and when she was born, which was missing.

"Kenny! You left me!" A new voice came in

"Ah, lieutenant Yachiru..." Seijuro said, bowing

"Kuroro! It's great to see you again!!" Yachiru said, giving her a hug ('Kuroro' is a nickname, combining 'Kurogari' and 'Seijuro')

"Anyway," Seijuro said, yawning, "I should get going. I... Please open the Senkaimon..."

"Where you headed?" Kenpachi asked

"To an old friend, but not old..." Seijuro replied

"Well, at least I know who it is..." Kenpachi said

The Senkaimon opened

"Well," she said, twirling the hell butterfly around her hands, "farewell..." She waved

"BYE, KURORO!!!" Yachiru waved on Kenpachi's shoulder

"Farewell, Kurogari..." Kenpachi waved

_On Earth:_

Setsuko was preparing for an arrival, she didn't know what or _who _actually...

"What're you doing up late, Setsu?" Suzuki asked

"I have no idea..." She replied, smiling into the dim-lit midnight blue sky

"Go to sleep..." Suzuki told her

"Okay, might as well see tomorrow..." Setsuko yawned

Somewhere in the same village:

'Okay, now, I'll knock on his door, and I'll say--' Seijuro thought

"Good evening, Seiji!!" A black haired, blue eyed, somewhat below 5 feet burst out the door.

"Haku..." Seijuro said sleepily

"Ready for school?" Haku asked

"I need to sleep, Baka!" She said irritated

"Okay! Sheesh..." He said

"Not letting me come in?" She pouted

"N-no! Come in! Can you still fit under the bed?" He asked

"I don't know. Where's Kiyara?" (Kiyara is Haku's mom)

"Med school. I'll go call her.." Haku's said stepping aside

Seijuro automatically laid down on the couch and slept. Haku laughed as he picked up the telephone.

"Hey, mom?" Haku said

"_Oh, you're still awake, Haku?" _His mom replied

"Uh, yeah. Seiji's back. She left for a year now and her house was sold." He lied, practically making a clean excuse

"_Yay! She can stay with us, where is she now?"_

Haku tiptoed a bit, "she's sleeping on the couch." (Yes, he can't reach the telephone on the wall)

"_Okay, fix your closet. I'll make space. Your dad won't like her there."_

"Heh, coincidence..." He said

His mom hung up.

"What the--?!" He squished the phone in his hands (and there was no damage on it)

He turned back to the couch, Seijuro was gone.

"Eh-- Seiji!?" He exclaimed, running

He saw Seijuro fixing the big closet. Haku's dad won't see her in there. And she put a pillow, and a blanket, closed the door, and slept.

"Wow, she's that tired, huh?" Haku said, not fazed by her actions.

'_Those regenerative abilities **can't **be known. Especially when class B is the class that had common abilities...'_ He thought

**Konnichiwa, (name)-san...**

**I've finally finished this stupid chapter. It took me like, two Saturdays to finish. Mainly because school has started, **

**And I have a gadget limit.**

**Anyway, hope you have a blessed life, and sayonara!!**


	12. Yay!

In the morning:

"Mom...?" Haku walked into the kitchen sleepily

"Oh, hello Haku..!" Seijuro said, with a small smile

"You're... Cooking?" Haku asked, this time, perplexed

"Yes, I learned how to cook in... Well, you know where, Haku.." She said, looking at Kiyara behind Haku

"Good morning, Mom!" Haku said, hugging his mom

"Good morning, aunt Kiyara..." Seijuro said waving

Another set of footprints and a door closing was heard.

"Seiji! It's dad, hide!" Haku warned

Seijuro just stood there, and then dissapeared. She made sure an apron was on Kiyara and cooked like her.

"Honey, you're cooking?" Haku's dad asked (he's not important, so no name)

"Uh... Yeah, I _am_ cooking..." She said, lying horribly

Seijuro flash stepped into Haku's closet and quietly opened the doors. She changed into her uniform, and left a note.

At school:

"Izu-kun! Have you seen this girl? I'm looking for her!" Setsuko ran into the lockers

"Ah! Setsu-chan, are you... Okay???!" Izumi looked fazed

There were two drawings on the floor, one with orange hair and one with black hair

"Oww... Hehe, what a hit!" Setsuko said smiling

"Wait, who're these?" Izumi asked

"Oh, oh! Have you seen her?!" She showed the drawing of an orange haired girl with purple eyes like their Rukia-Sensei's.

"What's her name?"

"Uh... I dreamt about her. Her name was..." She paused for a while, "ah! Seijuro. Kurogari Seijuro."

"And who's this small boy? He grade school or something?"

"Nope. He's in our grade." She said

His jaw dropped to the floor in shock

"T-then, let's ask Ichigo-Sensei, they _both_ have orange hair..." Izumi said still fazed

"And I'll ask Rukia-Sensei about this... They both have purple eyes.." Setsuko said pointing at the drawing

They went their separate ways, with the pictures with them, Setsuko had Haku going to Rukia while Izumi had Seijuro going to Ichigo.

Seijuro arrived at the school, and waited for Haku.

"Seiji!!" Haku jumped up and down, which reached Seijuro's height

**Konnichiwa...!**

**Hi.. I have started a DeviantArt... It's the same name as my username here. I've finally uploaded...**

**Well, won't see you until next week :3**

**School started and I've been busy with... Well, school stuff...**

**Pls. Forgive me...**

**God bless and sayonara!!**


End file.
